Mikasa no Shôshitsu
by Sushi-sempai
Summary: Son regard était d'une couleur que Levi n'aurait pas pu décrire avec des mots. Il était vert, il était brun, il était doré. Il était de cette couleur, celle qui l'avait tant de fois réconforté, tant de fois aimé avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais. Plus de 1500 vues! C'est génial, merci beaucoup!
1. Mikasa no Shôshitsu

_Ohayô mina ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fiction sur ce site ! Attention, il s'agit d'un Ereri (ereri is life !) donc un yaoi (HxH). Pas amateur, pas lecteur ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture, Enjoy !_

Eren Jaëger n'eut aucune réaction lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il avait fini le test depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et, sûr de lui (pourquoi changer ?), il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se relire.

 _Avec ça, si je ne suis pas premier…_

Il dû attendre qu'un instructeur ramasse sa copie avant de pouvoir –enfin !- sortir rejoindre ses amis.

 **-Alors ? Bien ou bien ?** lança le brun lorsqu'il aperçut son meilleur ami, Armin Arlet

 **-Heu… Jenesaispasencoremaisçadevraitallerenfinjepense…**

Eren soupira en souriant, plus stressé que le blondinet, ça ne devrait pas exister ! Enfin si, il y avait Mikasa : la presque-sœur du Jaëger était _légèrement_ étouffante vis-à-vis de son presque-frère…

 **-Hé, Armin, où est Mikasa ?**

Le blond fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai, où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Il se demanda s'il l'avait seulement vue entrer avec eux dans la salle d'examen. Il n'en était pas sûr.

 **-Pas faux… Mmh… Je ne pense pas l'avoir vue depuis… le petit-déj.**

Ne jugez pas les deux garçons précipitamment, la jeune fille ne parlait jamais, si ce n'est pour s'inquiéter au sujet d'Eren, et sa discrétion la rendait pratiquement invisible au bout d'un certain temps.

Eren prit un air vaguement inquiet avant d'hausser les épaules. Elle avait peut-être juste besoin de calme et réapparaîtrait sûrement au moment du dîner. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si l'on pouvait entrer dans le camp comme dans un moulin d'hautes murailles l'entouraient complètement (sûrement pour éviter les fuites de jeunes recrues désespérées…). Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement au pas de course, plus inquiets d'arriver en retard que pour leur sœur/amie.

… **..**

Eren s'étira en baillant, fourbu. Leur instructeur, le caporal Levi Ackerman, les avait –encore- collés au nettoyage des cuisines pour être arrivés en retard. Il aurait aimé s'endormir rapidement mais le sommeil ne semblait pas de cet avis… La raison était évidente : Mikasa n'était toujours pas réapparue. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles (histoire de vérifier si elle n'était pas revenue entre-temps, pervers !), situés dans un autre bâtiment mais ne pu les atteindre avant de se faire arrêter par une voix bien connue.

 **-On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici, Jaëger ?**

 **-Oui mon caporal !** fit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous*, **En fait je cherchais ma sœur…**

Levi fronça les sourcils. _Une sœur ?_ Déjà qu'un Jaëger c'était pas facile-facile à gérer mais alors imaginez deux ?

 **-T'as une sœur, gamin ?**

 **-Heu… Plus ou moins… Ma famille a adopté Mikasa Ackerman lorsque nous étions enfants…**

Le caporal se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait en effet pas vu la jeune fille depuis un moment. Et à la limite tant mieux (il ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur). Malgré ça, elle restait une excellente recrue. Il soupira.

 **-Va te coucher, l'morveux. On verra ça demain.**

Eren n'en avait aucunement l'envie mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, les yeux de son supérieur toujours braqués dans son dos.

 _*le point droit fermé sur le cœur et le point gauche dans le dos_

… **..**

Le lendemain, Eren se rendit au réfectoire avec une tête de déterré.

 **-Oh, je vois que quelqu'un n'a pas dormi cette nuit…** lança Armin

 **-Il rêvait sûrement de sa chèèèère Mikasa adorée !** fit un grand crétin dénommé Jean (et surnommé « Tête de cheval »)

Il attendit une réplique bien sentie de la part de son meilleur ennemi mais il était apparemment trop fatigué, même pour ça, et ce fut un de leurs amis, dénommé Connie, qui s'en chargea :

 **-Oh mais vois-tu, Jean, de vous deux je ne pense pas que ce soit Eren le plus gaga de Mikasa !**

Il était admis par tout que Jean avait flashé sur la jeune fille la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ce dernier ne répondit que par un petit « Tch… » avant de replonger sur son petit déjeuner. Eren n'avait que faire des babillages sans intérêt des autres. Mikasa n'était pas là. Il remarquait seulement l'absence de Krista Lenz et de son inséparable amie, Ymir, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

 **-Mange Eren, on la retrouvera bien vite.**

 **-Armin…**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il écouta son meilleur ami et attaqua ses œufs brouillés sous le regard inquisiteur du blond. Le calme semblait avoir (plus ou moins) repris ses droits dans la grande pièce mais pas pour longtemps. Une grande brune entra précipitamment dans le réfectoire en pleurant et hurlant. Le major Hanji Zoé se précipita pour la soutenir.

 **-Ymir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-C'est… c'est Krista…** répondit-elle entre deux sanglots, **elle a… disp-disparu ! Je l'ai cherchée partout m-mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé… c'est ça !**

Elle pleurait plus fort encore en tendant un papier chiffonné et abîmé par les larmes à sa supérieure qui s'empressa de le lire. Hanji devint blême et se tourna vers ses collègues.

 **-Dans le bureau d'Erwin. Tout de suite.**

Son ton était sans appel et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les gardés ne se dépêchent de se rendre dans le bureau du Major Erwin Smith, laissant Ymir pleurant dans les bras de son amie Sasha Braus.

Eren se leva à son tour, le visage fermé. Si ça avait avoir avec la disparition de Krista, cela les mettrait sûrement sur la piste de Mikasa. Armin tenta de le retenir mais il ne réussit qu'à augmenter la colère de son ami.

 **-Eren ! Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu n'es pas…**

 **-Lâche-moi ! J'm'en fous ! Si ça peut nous aider à retrouver Mikasa, alors j'en subirai les conséquences sans regrets.**

Il se dégagea d'un coup de coude et se dirigea en courant vers l'aile réservée aux instructeurs.

 _N'oubliez pas, reviewer est bon pour la santé !_


	2. La couleur de ses yeux

_Ohayô mina! De retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours!) avec ce deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire, bonne lecture!_

 _Je précise que SnK ne m'appartient pas, malheureuseument._

* * *

Eren n'eut aucun mal à se repérer dans l'aile des instructeurs, d'une part parce que le caporal Ackerman lui faisait régulièrement nettoyer de fond en comble toutes les chambres, et d'autre part parce qu'il lui suffisait de suivre les éclats de voix. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qui devait être celle du bureau du major Erwin Smith et allait entrer lorsque s'éleva la voix de Levi (lui perçant les tympans au passage) :

 **-Faut réagir bordel ! Si on ne fait rien, ça va finir comme la dernière fois !**

La main d'Eren, toujours posée sur la poignée, trembla. La dernière fois ? Cela était déjà arrivé ? Et personne ne réagissait ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne put contenir sa rage plus longtemps. Il ouvrit la porte avec violence, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur.

Ses supérieurs (Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, Ackerman Levi ainsi que quelques autres dont Eren n'avait pas retenu les noms) se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune faillit reculer en voyant Levi qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Il tenait le mystérieux bout de papier dans son poing serré mais le balança avant de s'en aller en prenant bien soin de bousculer le bleuet. On entendit une porte claquer au loin. Eren reprit vite consistance, se rappelant ce qu'il faisait là.

 **-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mikasa ! Avouez-le ! Et pour Krista aussi !**

Aucune réponse ne venant, Eren sentit la colère remonter en lui et se jeta sur le bout de papier pour tenter de l'attraper mais Zoe fut plus rapide.

 **-Ça ne te regarde pas, Eren. Levi est le seul concerné ici !**

Eren eut un sourire à faire pâlir un psychopathe violeur de bisounours (imaginez… Le sourire, pas le psychopathe !)…

 **\- Le caporal Levi, hein ?**

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Hanji se faire trucider par ses collègues.

… **.**

Eren savait maintenant vers qui se tourner. Mikasa avait beau être étouffante voire carrément intrusive, elle n'en restait pas moins sa sœur et il devait la retrouver. Ainsi que Krista.

Il força le pas et retrouva bien vite la chambre de l'officier qu'il avait déjà dû nettoyer –la chambre, pas l'officier !- sous motif d'insubordination et entra sans prendre le temps de frapper.

 **-CAPOral ?**

Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Levi Ackerman, le plus grand (sans mauvais jeu de mot !) soldat de l'humanité, réputé pour n'avoir aucun sentiment, était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et … pleurait ?

Il leva la tête jusqu'alors posée sur ses bras croisés et s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec sa manche avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune.

 **-On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?**

Toute trace de colère avait disparu. Levi avait une voix faible et n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'insulter.

Le caporal tenta de se lever pour se donner de la carrure mais ses jambes ne se supportèrent pas et Eren le rattrapa _in extremis_ avant de l'allonger sur le grand lit en chêne.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux…**

 **-Vous ne devriez pas parler caporal**. le coupa le brun

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur les joues du plus âgé.

 **-Bordel…**

Il aurait voulu une fois de plus les faire disparaître mais Eren lui retint le bras et avança une main tremblotante vers le visage de l'autre. Il voulait effacer lui-même ces larmes, injure à ce soldat qui était son héros, mais aussi précieuses et rares. Plus rare encore, Levi le laissa faire, son regard d'acier se perdant dans celui d'Eren.

Son regard était d'une couleur que Levi n'aurait pas pu décrire avec des mots. Il était vert, il était brun, il était doré. Il était de _cette_ couleur, celle qui l'avait tant de fois réconforté, tant de fois aimé avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais.

Le caporal aspirait à ressentir à nouveau la chaleur que lui avait procurée cette couleur, bien longtemps auparavant. Il perdit alors conscience des gestes qu'il faisait. Il saisit doucement les poignets d'Eren et les tira délicatement, de façon à pousser le jeune à s'allonger à ses côtés. Le brun se laissa faire, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, bien qu'interloqué. Il était venu dans le but de soutirer des informations à son chef et le voilà maintenant couché sur le lit de Levi qui semblait totalement obsédé par son regard. Ils restèrent longuement à se fixer comme ça, n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement, si bien qu'ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir, Levi enserrant toujours délicatement les poignets de son cadet.

* * *

 _Reviewer est bon pour la santé, alors n'hésitez pas! ^^_


	3. Une bonne journée

**Hey hey hey! C'est moi, Sushi-sempai (on ne s'en doutait pas =_=), de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (et vous parez de vos plus beaux atours (en vous faisant faire des allez-retours (jusqu'à Boulogne-Billancourt (cette blague n'a que trop duré)!)!)!)!)! Bref, trêve de plaisanterie (enfin!), bonne lecture pour ce _petit_ chapitre, très "détente"!**

* * *

Eren gigota sur son tabouret, mal à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas dans la meilleure des situations. Assis en face d'Hanji, son regard perçant bien implanté dans le sien et ce depuis une bonne heure déjà.

 **-Alors Eren, toujours pas d'aveux ?**

Le garçon soupira. La journée avait si bien commencée… dans la douleur, certainement, mais tout de même bien.

…..

Lorsque Levi s'était réveillé ce presque-matin-là, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se redressa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébène. Un léger ronflement lui fit tourner la tête, le morveux étant encore dans son lit. Le caporal soupira avant de prendre la, sage, décision de le réveiller. Et pour ça, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

 _BAM._ Et un Eren au sol, un !

 **-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? ON EST ATTAQUES !**

Re- _BAM._ Apparemment le second coup de Levi avait permis au jeune de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits.

 **-Calme-toi, crétin ! Je voulais juste te réveiller.**

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux avant de baisser la tête afin de cacher ses rougissements. Maintenant il se souvenait. Il venait de passer la nuit avec son supérieur –tout à fait à son goût, soit dit en passant…- et ce, afin de… le réconforter ? De plus, au vu du grand soleil, il devait avoir loupé au moins la moitié des cours de la journée… Tous ses camarades devaient se demander ce qu'il fabriquait d'autant plus que tous l'avait vu partir à la suite de l'êtat-major et qu'il n'était pas rentré au dortoir après cela. Il n'eut pas le temps de débattre plus longtemps avec sa conscience qu'il reçut un troisième coup sur le crâne.

 **-Oï, gamin ! Tu m'écoutes ?**

 **-Oui, oui… heu non.**

Re-soupir de la part du caporal. Décidemment, ce gamin lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

 **-Comme je te le disais,** -regard assassin- **tu ne parles à PERSONNE de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. ET SURTOUT PAS A HANJI. Compris ?**

Son ton n'acceptait aucune réplique. De toute façon, Eren n'avait eu l'idée de faire part de sa nuit aux autres. La seule chose qui l'intriguait était le « surtout pas à Hanji ». Eren se dépêcha de se lever et de quitter la chambre de l'officier avec un « Grouille toi ou j'te botte le cul ! » comme fond sonore et prit la direction du dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons de sa promo.

Eren ouvrit violemment la porte qui alla, comme sa collègue du chapitre précédent ( _soutenons la cause des portes injustement battues !_ ), s'écraser contre le mur. Mal lui en prit. Une douzaine de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Apparemment, c'était l'heure de la pose du midi car tous ses camarades étaient réunis.

 **-Eren ? Où étais-tu ?** fit Armin, tout en ayant un mauvais pressentiment

 **\- On ne t'a pas vu cette nuit, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Et puis t'as loupé la moitié des cours…**

Eren réfléchit à toute vitesse afin de se trouver une excuse mais réfléchir n'était pas son fort et il trouva une excuse bien pourrie qui ne laissa personne dupe.

 **-Moi ? Où j'étais… heu… bah il faisait bon dehors et je me suis endormi sous un arbre…**

Armin leva un sourcil.

 **-Tu es sûr, Eren ?**

 **-Ben ouais, pourquoi ?**

Tous se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Jean se fit une joie de lui expliquer leur hilarité.

 **-Bien sûr qu'on te croit ! Surtout qu'on est en décembre, crétin !**

Et merde… Heureusement, les autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas et l'entraînèrent vers le réfectoire, le ventre d'Eren réclamant de quoi se sustenter de façon bien sonore.

Ils se dépêchèrent de manger avant de retourner dans le bâtiment qui servait à leur dispenser tous les cours dont ils auraient besoin afin de devenir de parfaits soldats. Les heures s'enchaînèrent mais Eren ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop occupé à se torturer l'esprit au sujet de Mikasa mais aussi du caporal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel était son lien avec toute cette histoire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette les choses au clair.

Contrairement à son habitude, Eren n'attendit pas Armin avant de s'élancer vers la sortie lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il ne chercha pas longtemps son objectif et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers ce dernier. Levi était en train de discuter avec Keith Shadis, un instructeur particulièrement sadique, mais Eren s'en fichait. Il voulait savoir. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des deux hommes lorsqu'il se fit intercepter par une tornade de cheveux bruns.

- **EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !**

Et merde. Hanji Zoe.

 **-Suis-moi ! J'ai plein de truc à te dire !** dit-elle, enjouée, en trainant le plus jeune par le poignet

Eren hurlait intérieurement au désespoir. Une Zoe enjouée donne toujours un Eren traumatisé. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire étant donné que celle-ci était son supérieur hiérarchique.

…..

Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Car des aveux, oui, Hanji en voulait. Le garçon avait d'abord cru qu'elle avait pour idée de lui faire subir une autre de ses horribles –et ô combien traumatisantes !- expériences mais apparemment la seule chose qui intéressait la jeune ( ?) femme (re- ?), c'était la vie amoureuse de son petit (hurm… disons grognon) collègue. Le « ET SURTOUT PAS A HANJI. » prenait tout son sens. Eren eût un nouveau soupir. L'après-midi promettait d'être long…


	4. Promesse

**Hey! hey! hey! Le nouveau chapitre est lààààà! Tout kawaii et tout et tout :3 Vous vous êtes déjà demandé comment c'était chez notre grognon préféré? Non? Tant pis, parce qu'on visite sa maiiiison! (rapidement, hein!) Bon, je vous laiise à cette lecture! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions!**

 **bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Peu de temps après le début de « l'interrogatoire » (même si cela avait semblé être une éternité aux yeux d'Eren), Levi avait fini par débouler dans la pièce et en était ressortit en traînant le plus jeune à sa suite, insensible aux protestations de la surnommée « Quatre-Yeux ». Il avait tiré le garçon jusqu'aux écuries où il l'avait impitoyablement balancé dans le foin.

 **-Heichou ! Ça fait mal !**

 **-La ferme, morveux ! C'est pour toi que j'fais ça alors grouille-toi de seller ton cheval, on s'tire.**

 **-Hein ?** fit Eren très intelligemment, **Où ça ?**

Levi lâcha juste un petit « _Tss_ » avant de lui tourner le dos. Eren _se grouilla_ donc de préparer sa monture. Tous les autres chevaux étaient là, celui du caporal mis à part, ce qui signifiait donc une sortit en duo. Le brun se sentit rougir à cette pensée. Bien sûr, ce serait l'occasion rêvée d'en savoir plus sur lui mais Eren se surprit à penser que cela ne le dérangerait pas si ça finissait comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux… Eren posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage avant de se donner de petites tapes.

 **-Oï, gamin, quand t'auras fini tes petites séances d'auto-masochisme*, tu m'feras signe, histoire qu'on parte avant le mois prochain…**

 **-Heu… oui, oui, c'est bon j'ai fini !** s'empressa de répondre Eren, rougissant de plus belle

Il suivit son aîné à l'extérieur de l'écurie et ils montèrent à cheval avant de se diriger vers la sortie du camp. Arrivés aux grandes portes de bois, un soldat leur demanda un laissez-passer que Levi lui tendit, passant son bras sous le nez d'Eren, plus proche du garde. Le jeune eût juste le temps de lire un _« … autorisée sur recommandation spéciale du major… »_ soigneusement calligraphié de la main du Major Erwin. Recommandation spéciale ? Ils ne partaient donc pas en mission officielle ? Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre le petit caporal. Son étonnement grandit encore plus lorsqu'ils prirent la direction de la ville de Trost*. Les villes étaient pourtant censées être sous la juridiction des brigades spéciales ou à la limites de la garnison. Mais certainement pas du bataillon d'exploration.

Levi dirigea le plus jeune vers le centre-ville avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle assez sombre qui débouchait sur une petite cour entourées de maisons à colombages, étroites mais néanmoins assez hautes. Le tout était agrémenté de verdure et quelques enfants jouaient en riant, formant un ensemble charmant. L'un d'entre eux leva les yeux en entendant le bruit des sabots sur les pavés et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'un des arrivants.

-Hé ! C'est monsieur Ackerman !

Les enfants arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs jeux et se précipitèrent vers le dit « monsieur Ackerman » en piaillant joyeusement. Levi présenta un visage blasé, presque énervé, leur intimant de _« foutre le camp rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir son pied au cul »_ cependant cela n'entacha en rien leur enthousiasme. Eren pouffa discrètement. Même lui pouvait voir qu'en vrai le plus vieux ne pensait rien de ce qu'il disait. Levi se tourna vers son subordonné en lui lançant un regard noir mais le plus jeune se contenta de sourire de plus belle.

 **-Ah ! Au fait heichou, pourquoi on est là ?**

 **-J'ai un truc à récupérer** , marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse, **suis-moi.**

Levi descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers l'une des petites maisons, suivit par Eren. Il sortit une clé de sa poche, déverrouilla la porte et entra. Eren découvrit alors une cuisine, petite mais tout de même bien aménagée et équipée. Les murs aux tons blanc et bleu froids donnaient l'impression qu'elle était plus grande qu'en réalité. Le caporal le conduit vers un salon lui aussi très bien rangé, dans des tons verts chauds cette fois-ci. Eren s'installa dans un fauteuil tandis que l'autre disparaissait par un petit escalier en bois.

Le garçon réussit à se contenir pendant environ une demi-minute avant que sa trop grande curiosité ne prenne le dessus. Il se leva pour faire le tour de la pièce. Une large bibliothèque recouvrait presque tout un mur, entourant une petite cheminée. Des fauteuils et un canapé étaient arrangés en demi-cercle autour de ladite cheminée. Sur le mur de gauche, donnant sur la cour ensoleillée, se trouvait une commode en bois claire et, posés dessus, une plante verte à moitié morte de soif ainsi qu'une série de photos* et un petit livre. Eren commença à s'approcher mais s'arrêta net. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on pouvait voir le caporal de trois-quarts, les yeux clos et, surtout, un énorme sourire illuminant son visage. Il semblait si heureux, si serein, si… séduisant. Eren ne pouvait, même avec toute la volonté du monde, détacher son regard du visage de son supérieur.

Lorsque Levi revint avec un sac dans les mains, Eren était toujours en pleine contemplation. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce que le jeune regardait avec tant d'attention. Il se rappela de l'après-midi où cette photo avait été prise. Il y avait si longtemps. Il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 **-Viens Eren, on s'en va.**

Eren sursauta en entendant la voix de son caporal qui ne l'attendit pas pour sortir. Eren allait faire de même lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le livre. Il était en cuir noir et fermé par une sorte de charnière en métal. Il eut alors une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise. Et pourtant irrépressible d'un geste rapide, il s'en empara et le cacha du mieux qu'il put dans ses vêtements.

Le caporal s'était déjà installé sur son cheval et Eren commença à l'imiter lorsqu'une petite main s'accrocha à son pantalon. Le brun se pencha vers l'enfant qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher, faisant fit du regard impatient du plus vieux.

 **-Dis,** fit l'enfant, chuchotant comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu, **est-ce que tu rendras monsieur Ackerman heureux ? Comme avant ?**

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Le rendre heureux… Bien sûr, il ne désirait que ça ! C'était le « comme avant » qui l'interpelait. Comme avant quoi ? Il mourrait d'envie de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il se retint. Dans cette situation, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Eren acquiesça. Il le ferait.

 **-Promis ?**

 **-Promis.**

Et Eren tenait toujours ses promesses.


	5. Caporal J'ai peur!

**Hey! Comment ça va? Bien? Tant mieux! Bref, on n'est pas là pour ça X) avant toute chose, vous trouverez au début de ce chapitre une petite partie 'Petites précisions". Enfaite, je me suis rendue compte (trop tard) que je n'avais pas vraimet décrit l'univers dans laquelle prend place l'histoire. Il reste très semblable à celui d'Izayama-sensei mais présente tout de même quelques petites différences...**

 **Bref; après ce pavé des plus barbants, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Petites précisions :**

 _Les Titans sont toujours une menace pour l'Humanité mais de façon modérée par rapport à l'œuvre originelle. Les humains ont donc pu créer de nouvelles cités (fortifiées), un peu partout sur le territoire._

 _Le mur Maria a été reconstruit et les villes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ont été réunies en une seule, devenue le centre/ la capitale._

 _Chaque ville abrite au moins un régiment de l'armée. Les futurs soldats s'entrainent dans des camps et suivent de nombreux cours pratiques et théoriques. Ils passent des tests et sont classés. Ces classements détermineront leur « voie » future :_

 _Les 10 premiers de chaque promo peuvent choisir d'intégrer les Brigades Spéciales, qui agissent au sein de la capitale et des plus grandes villes_

 _Le Bataillon d'Exploration, chargé de trois missions principales : l'extermination des Titans, la découverte de territoires habitables et enfin l'escorte des colons vers de nouvelles villes_

 _La garnison, chargée de la sécurité autour des villes ainsi que des cités trop petites pour accueillir les Brigades Spéciales._

 _Enfin, certains soldats peuvent se diriger vers les branches spéciales afin de mettre en valeur leurs capacités (ingénierie, tactique,…)_

 _La ville souterraine a été interdite d'accès et ses habitants ont été conduits vers les premières construites hors du mur Maria, 5 ans après le départ de Levi*._

*voir _Birth of Levi_

* * *

 **-Heu… Heichou, on va où maintenant ?**

Levi se rappela alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas expliqué à Eren pourquoi ils étaient partis ni où ils se rendaient. Il jeta un regard en coin au gamin avant de lui répondre.

 **-J'ai une piste. Pour ta sœur. J'ai un contact dans une petite ville portuaire, apparemment une jeune fille ressemblant à Mikasa aurait été aperçue, en compagnie d'une fille blonde.**

Eren fit un grand sourire en piaillant. Chaque piste, aussi infime soit-elle, devait être explorée afin de retrouver Mikasa et Krista le plus vite possible. Le caporal tenta, sans succès, de calmer le plus jeune mais ce dernier s'en fichait totalement. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : arriver le plus vite possible à destination.

Eren déchanta rapidement. La route était encore longue et ils allaient devoir passer la nuit à l'extérieur, le village le plus proche étant à plus d'une heure à cheval. Heureusement, les Titans avaient presque disparus dans cette région et leurs apparitions restaient très rares, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que le jeune homme frissonnait d'angoisse. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre, chose qu'il n'oserait jamais avouer. Et pourtant… il le faudrait bien, de toute façon, le caporal finirait bien par s'en rendre compte.

A deux, le campement fut vite monté. Les chevaux attachés au pied d'un arbre, la tente et les couchages rapidement installés, Levi pestant contre la saleté de la toile et l'odeur de renfermé. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, presque… Eren n'arrêtait pas de frissonner et, même après avoir avalé son dîner au coin du feu, il restait stressé.

Les deux hommes, tombant de fatigue, allèrent se coucher. Le caporal s'endormit comme le laissait à croire sa respiration, calme et régulière. De l'autre côté de la tente, c'était une autre histoire. Eren tentait de se focaliser sur la respiration du plus âgé et sur des choses joyeuses mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il avait l'impression d'être épié de partout, que des ennemis étaient tout autour et qu'ils attendaient qu'il s'endorme pour venir l'achever. Il se pelotonna encore un peu plus sur la couverture mais finit par craquer et laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur lorsqu'il crût entendre des bruits de pas. La lampe à huile éclaira immédiatement la tente.

 **-Bordel, Eren ! Tu vas enfin me dire c'qui se passe ou merde ? C'est quoi ton problème ?**

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un second gémissement lorsque s'éleva la voix, _légèrement_ énervée, du caporal.

 **-Attends, me dis pas que… C'est pas vrai, t'as peur du noir ?** fit Levi qui ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait être énervé ou juste en rire

Le jeune ne répondit que par un signe de la tête avant de se tourner vers le caporal qui put alors lire toute sa détresse dans ses yeux. Le plus vieux soupira en tirant un peu la couverture, invitant l'autre à le rejoindre. Ce que fit Eren dans la seconde. Il se blottit contre son supérieur qui tenta –sans succès- de le décoller un minimum. Il finit par abandonner et répondit à l'étreinte du plus jeune en passant sa main dans son dos pour le calmer. Il lâcha un petit rire en éteignant la lampe.

 **-Tss… Si on m'avait dit que le soldat le plus borné de l'armée était en fait terrassé dès qu'il était plongé dans le noir, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !**

 **-Heichou !** fit la voix d'Eren, faible, **Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !**

 **-Ouais, t'as raison** –nouveau rire-, **tu me fais penser à… une vieille connaissance. Quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux… jusqu'à ce qu'on éteigne la lumière !**

Eren finit par s'endormir, trop fatigué pour répliquer. Levi regardait Eren sombrer, en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs et tomba lui aussi, peu à peu, dans les bras de Morphée.

…..

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Levi était seul dans le lit .C'était la première fois depuis une éternité qu'il avait dormi plus de 3-4heures de suite. Une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé et de café lui chatouillait les narines. Il resta allongé encore quelques minutes afin de profiter de la chaleur des draps avant de finir par le lever. Il sortit de la tente en se protégeant les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il entendit les salutations joyeuses de son subordonné auxquelles il répondit par un vague grognement, avant de s'installer autour du feu, désormais mort. Eren lui tendit une écuelle contenant du bacon, des œufs brouillés ainsi qu'une tasse de café. Le châtain attendit que son aîné ait terminé de manger avant de lui poser un tas de questions, sa curiosité naturelle reprenant sa place.

 **-On est encore loin du port ? C'est grand ? Y'a beaucoup d'habitants ? Vous avez des contacts là-bas ? Vous y êtes déjà allé ?**

Levi soupira.

 **-Oui, non, non, oui et encore oui.**

 **-C'est vrai ? Vous avez déjà vu la mer ?** fit Eren, émerveillé, **Armin m'en parle souvent, il dit que l'eau est salée ! Mais c'est pas possible, hein ? Le sel, c'est tellement cher, comment pourrait-il y en avoir autant ?**

Levi était à la fois amusé et décontenancé par la curiosité, l'ignorance mais plus encore par l'insatiable soif d'apprendre du plus jeune.

 **-Si ton ami te l'dit, écoute-le ! C'est toi l'imbécile, pas lui !**

 **-Maiheu ! Heichou, c'est pas gentil !**

La conversation dura encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Levi décide de lever le camp, histoire d'y arriver avant la nuit. Le voyage dura jusqu'à la fin de la journée et le soleil déclinait déjà dans le ciel lorsqu'ils attirent enfin la petite bourgade d'Angermünde, fourbus (enfin, surtout Eren, pas très à l'aise à cheval). Levi les dirigea vers le centre-ville.

 **-On va dormir chez des connaissances, en échange il faudra les aider durant tout notre séjour, donc pas question d'chômer. Compris l'morveux ?**

 **-Compris caporal Levi !**

Ils continuèrent leur route, traversant le centre de la ville en direction du bord de mer mais bifurquèrent vers une ruelle avant de l'atteindre. Les maisons étaient toutes peintes en blancs avec des volets déclinés dans un beau camaïeu de bleu, assez basses et avec des toitures terrasses. Les deux hommes laissèrent les chevaux dans l'étable d'un autochtone en échange de quelques pièces et se dirigèrent vers une des innombrables maisonnettes qui s'alignaient là. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après que Levi ait frappé, ce dernier recevant alors une tempête châtain-rousse dans les bras.

 **-Levi ! Ça faisait si longtemps, tu nous as manqué ! Tu aurais pu revenir plus tôt !**

 **-Je sais, Mona, je sais. Lâche-moi maintenant.**

 **-Toujours aussi froid à ce que je vois !** fit l'inconnue

Levi se tourna vers Eren après s'être débarrassé de la fille.

 **-Eren, je te présente Mona Ral, la sœur de Petra. Ce sera notre hôte pour le moment, avec son mari Nikola.**

En la regardant un peu mieux, il ne fut pas surpris que Mona soit la sœur de sa camarade Petra. En effet, les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient énormément, du moins, physiquement. Elles partageaient non-seulement la couleur de leur chevelure mais aussi le même visage doux parsemé de discrètes tâches de rousseur. Les seules différences notables étaient que Mona semblait un peu plus grande que Petra, son aînée, et que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Ils firent plus ample connaissance avant d'entrer dans la maison.

L'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur : simple et blanc mais néanmoins accueillant. Eren se dit que la maison devait être très agréable en été bien qu'il fasse assez doux pour un mois de décembre. La cuisine qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger était ouverte sur le salon. Il y avait aussi un étage qui comprenait une salle d'eau, la chambre du couple ainsi qu'une sorte de grenier qui servirait de chambre aux deux soldats. Deux soldats qui, d'ailleurs, ne mangèrent qu'un frugal repas avant d'aller se coucher, exténués par leur voyage.

 **-Alors Eren,** railla le caporal, **on vient pas se réfugier dans mes bras ?**

 **-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça, Heichou ?** répliqua jeune, **Je vous manque tant que ça ?**

 **-Tss… A qui manquerais un morveux comme toi ? Dors et fais pas chier, compris ?**

Eren étouffa un ricanement devant le manque de réplique de son aîné et se coucha dans le hamac avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain serait une dure journée.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, à une prochaine!**


	6. Annexe-Précisions

**Hey hey hey! Je me suis rendue compte, après coup (bravooo l'auteur...), que je n'avais absolument pas décrit l'univers dans lequel prend place ma fiction qui, même en étant très proche de l'univers originel, reste différent de celui d'Izayama-sensei.**

 **Petites précisions :**

 _Les Titans sont toujours une menace pour l'Humanité mais de façon modérée par rapport à l'œuvre originelle. Les humains ont donc pu créer de nouvelles cités (fortifiées), un peu partout sur le territoire._

 _Le mur Maria a été reconstruit et les villes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ont été réunies en une seule, devenue le centre/ la capitale._

 _Chaque ville abrite au moins un régiment de l'armée. Les futurs soldats s'entrainent dans des camps et suivent de nombreux cours pratiques et théoriques. Ils passent des tests et sont classés. Ces classements détermineront leur « voie » future :_

 _Les 10 premiers de chaque promo peuvent choisir d'intégrer les Brigades Spéciales, qui agissent au sein de la capitale et des plus grandes villes_

 _Le Bataillon d'Exploration, chargé de trois missions principales : l'extermination des Titans, la découverte de territoires habitables et enfin l'escorte des colons vers de nouvelles villes_

 _La garnison, chargée de la sécurité autour des villes ainsi que des cités trop petites pour accueillir les Brigades Spéciales._

 _Enfin, certains soldats peuvent se diriger vers les branches spéciales afin de mettre en valeur leurs capacités (ingénierie, tactique,…)_

 _La ville souterraine a été interdite d'accès et ses habitants ont été conduits vers les premières construites hors du mur Maria, 5 ans après le départ de Levi*._

*voir _Birth of Levi_


	7. Levi oji-san

**Hey hey hey! Voici, pour vous, le chapitre 6! Un peu de fluff guimauvesque au début :3 et des personnages mystérieux au rendez-vous... Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions afin de je m'améliore! merchii!**

* * *

Levi s'était réveillé aux aurores, comme à son habitude, et était descendu en laissant Eren profiter encore un peu du hamac très confortable. Il fut accueilli par Nikola et sa femme qui lui donnèrent quelques tâches pour la journée, dont celle d'emmener leur fille Ariane à l'école municipale d'Angermünde, avant de se rendre vers leur emploi respectif.

Il attendit un moment en sirotant un café bien corsé avant de se décider à lever la petite. Il trouva bien vite la petite chambre, séparée du couloir par un rideau rose, bien évidemment, et réfléchit à la façon de la réveiller le plus efficacement possible sans être trop brusque (il se doutait bien qu'Ariane n'apprécierait que très moyennement les réveils, disons _sportifs_ , de l'armée…). Il s'assit sur le bord du lit aux draps roses avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant tout en la secouant doucement.

 **-Hé, Ariane, débout !**

 **-Mmmmh…**

Elle frotta ses petits yeux encore endormis avant de se redresser.

 **\- Levi oji-san* ? C'est déjà l'heure d'aller à l'école ?**

 **-Ouais** , dit-il avec un hochement de tête, **et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux pas être en retard…**

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant la petite fille se préparer. Une sur les deux de réveillée. Restait plus que l'autre. Il grimpa la petite échelle qui menait au grenier et se dirigea vers le hamac encore occupé par Eren. Cette fois-ci, il ne réfléchit pas pendant trente ans et opta pour un retournement pur et simple du couchage. Et puis, de toute façon, Eren devait être habitué à tomber du lit avec le caporal, non ?

Le brun grogna en sentant le sol. Il se redressa difficilement en papillonnant des yeux.

 **-Heichou ?**

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un petit « hum » habituel du caporal. Il se tourna vers la petite fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà levé mais il devait quand même être assez tôt. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de Levi.

 **-Arrête de rêvasser et grouille-toi, morveux. On n'a pas toute la journée !**

 **-Oui heichou !**

Levi laissa Eren se préparer et redescendit pour s'occuper d'Ariane. Bordel ! Il était un soldat, pas une nounou ! Enfin, il pouvait bien faire ça pour Mona. Après tout, elle leur offrait bien le gîte et le couvert. Et puis, Ariane n'était pas si terrible que ça…

 **-Oji-san ! Oji-san !**

 **-Qu'est-ce tu veux encore ?**

La petite blonde trépignait d'impatience : le jus d'orange pressé du matin, c'était une véritable institution pour elle et Levi le savait bien mais il aimait la faire tourner en bourrique en la faisant patienter.

 **-Mon jus d'orange !**

Il leva un sourcil.

 **-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je gagne si je le fais ?**

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de lancer en riant innocemment :

 **-Un bisou sur la joue !**

 **-C'est bon, c'est bon, je le fais !** répondit l'adulte avec un faux soupir

Il s'attela à la tâche tout en surveillant Ariane, qui était en pleine conversation avec sa poupée de chiffon, du coin de l'œil. Tout compte fait, les enfants pouvaient être mignons… Hein ? Attendez, à quoi pensait-il ? Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Les enfants, mignons ? Et puis quoi encore ? Les enfants, ça crie, ça court partout, ça pleure, bref, c'était tout sauf « mignon ».

Il posa le grand verre sur la table devant les yeux brillant de convoitise de la gamine.

 **-Tiens, c'est prêt.**

 **-Merci, oji-san !**

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour lui faire face mais… ce n'était que le morveux.

 **-T'en as mis du temps, gamin.**

 **-Désolé heichou, je me demandais si moi aussi j'aurais le droit à un jus d'orange…** il se pencha vers Levi, **à moins qu'il ne vous faille un autre bisou ?**

Le plus petit serra les poings… ça y est, il allait encore se faire charrier…

 **-Tsss… Tu f'rais mieux de fermer ta gueule et de manger.**

 **-Enfin, heichou ! Parler comme ça devant-**

Il reçut un regard noir qui lui fit vraiment fermer sa gueule et s'assit à table. Le petit-déjeuner se passa relativement bien si l'on oubliait les regards noirs de Levi à Eren, les regards en coins _légèrement_ moqueurs de ce dernier ainsi que les babillages incessants d'Ariane. Le déjeuner enfin terminé, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'école, guidés par Ariane, pour ensuite commencer leur enquête dans les plus brefs délais.

C'était une école semblable à tant d'autres avec des mères de familles emmenant leurs gamins qui couraient partout en gesticulant. De nombreux regards se fixèrent sur les deux hommes. Si Levi n'y prêtait pas attention, Eren, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

 _Ils doivent nous prendre pour un couple…_

Non pas que cette idée le répugna, mais il était gêné. Le moment de laisser Ariane était arrivé mais la petite fille ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la main de son « oncle » qui s'évertuait à lui faire entendre raison.

 **-Mais, Oji-san… je veux pas que tu repartes comme la dernière fois…** parvint-elle à articuler entre deux larmes de crocodile

 **-Ariane… je te promets que je serais là ce soir, ça te va ? En attendant, tu dois aller à l'école, d'accord ? J'ai des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui.**

La petite blonde consentit enfin à rentrer en classe mais seulement après un câlin et la promesse de voir Levi la rechercher le soir après l'école. Eren ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois mais cela avait laissé Ariane traumatisée.

 **-Hoy, Eren!**

 **-Hein ? Ah,** **j'arrive** **heichou!**

Le brun se promit de trouver une réponse à la question, mais, pour le moment, il avait quelque chose de plus important à accomplir.

* * *

 _*Oji-san : oncle, « tonton »_

* * *

Les deux soldats se dirigèrent vers l'Est de la ville où se trouvaient les quartiers les plus mal famés. Levi les conduisit à travers les dédales de ruelles, de plus en plus sales. Eren se demandait d'ailleurs comment le caporal, bien connu pour être un maniaque de la propreté, arrivait-il à supporter la puanteur et la saleté omniprésentes. Levi s'arrêta soudainement devant un immeuble crasseux et Eren, n'ayant pas prévu l'arrêt brusque du caporal, alla câliner une pauvre poubelle innocente.

 **-Eren, à partir d'ici et jusque à la fin de la mission, nous sommes des civils, compris ? Pas de heichou, ni rien, compris ? Si on apprend qu'on est dans l'armée, tu peux être sûr qu'on va passer un sale quart d'heure.**

Eren hocha la tête en déglutissant. Compris. Il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle façon d'appeler le caporal, maintenant… Levi ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps et entra. Eren compris immédiatement la fonction du bâtiment. Le caporal avait beau être une personne d'une intelligence rare, le brun ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur le genre d'informations qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans une maison close…

Ils se trouvaient dans un hall exigu, sombre, où régnait une chaleur moite, étouffante. Le caporal se dirigea vers un bureau inoccupé faisant office d'accueil. Il appuya sur une sonnette et une voix nasillarde lui répondit.

 **-Ouais, c'est bon, chuis là.**

 **\- On veut voir Johnny. Et vite.**

La voix s'éleva de nouveau, suivie d'un corps. L'homme semblait assez âgé, plus qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité, la peau presque translucide tranchant avec sa chevelure sombre, clairsemée et visiblement mal entretenue.

 **-Ouais, ouais, j'ai compr-**

Il ouvrit grand son œil droit, le gauche étant caché par un bandeau délavé, en voyant Levi nonchalamment accoudé au bureau.

 **-Gamin ? Ouais, j'te r'connais, c'est bien toi. Qu'est-ce tu viens faire ici ?**

 **-J'te l'ai dit, l'vieux. J'viens voir Johnny.**

Le « vieux » hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir une porte située à la gauche du comptoir avant de se raviser. Son regard dévia vers Eren.

 **-Et pour lui ? Johnny va pas être content si tu ramènes que'qu'un…**

 **-C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas. Il parlera pas.**

Le regard de Levi se posa à son tour sur le plus jeune. Il fit craquer la jointure de ses doigts.

 **-Il a pas intérêt.**

Le brun se raidit instantanément. Le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec le caporal était encore vif et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire passer à tabac une seconde fois. Levi avait beau être de petite taille, il n'en restait pas moins très fort et musclé…

Eren fut sorti de ses pensées sur les muscles de son supérieur par un coup sur la tête.

 **-Grouille-toi, crétin. Johnny va nous recevoir.**

Le benjamin hocha la tête même s'il n'avait toujours pas saisi qui était ce Johnny ni pourquoi le vieil homme connaissait Levi. Mais, après tout, ce n'était comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire. Il voulait juste des infos sur Mikasa et Krista.

Le réceptionniste les conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs sombres, éclairés par de simples bougies. La chaleur était de plus en plus étouffantes et différents cris s'échappaient de derrière les murs. Terriblement honteux, Eren dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Le caporal, lui, semblait faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour et suivait tranquillement le vieux. Enfin, après un long moment, ils arrivèrent devant une grande double-porte en bois. Le plus âgé frappa légèrement. Quelques pas se firent entendre et un jeune homme au visage androgyne ouvrit la porte en s'inclinant.

 **-Quel est le motif de votre visite, Banpei-sama ?**

 **-Dis à Johnny que Levi souhaite lui parler.**

Le jeune homme s'inclina à nouveau avant de retourner d'où il venait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, priant les trois hommes de bien vouloir le suivre. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était en réalité une sorte de vestibule et ils durent emprunter une seconde porte pour déboucher dans une salle, bien plus grande, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un lit immense. Plus immense encore, un homme richement vêtu était affalé sur ce lit en compagnie de cinq jeunes femmes à la beauté éclatantes (et très légèrement vêtues, ne laissant pas vraiment planer le doute sur leur « profession »). Le fameux Johnny se trouvait enfin en face d'eux. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, bousculant l'une des jeunes femmes, en voyant Levi entrer dans son champ de vision.

 **-Levi, Levi… ça faisait un bail, gamin.**

 **-Salut, Johnny.**

 **-Tu veux te remettre en selle ? Des gars comme toi, ça s'trouve pas à tous les coins d'rues. Et puis, ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais ? T'as beau avoir quelques années de plus, t'as pas changé…**

Levi le coupa sèchement.

 **-Ça ira, jt'ai déjà dit que ça m'intéressait pas. Chuis pas ici pour les affaires.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux, alors ? Des infos ? Je veux bien te renseigner sur tout ce que tu veux mais…** il se pencha d'avantage, **Je veux une compensation.**

Le regard du caporal se durcit. Un duel de regards fit rage entre les deux hommes, aucun ne voulant lâcher prise. Cependant, au grand étonnement d'Eren, le plus petit finit par détourner les yeux.

 **-Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.**

Johnny eut un sourire carnassier. Il savait que Levi finirait par céder.

Eren et Levi se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, non sans un certain soulagement. Eren voulu parler au caporal mais ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire. Johnny était puissant et il avait des sous-fifres partout. Ils attendirent de se trouver dans le quartier où vivait la famille de Mona pour parler librement.

 **-Heu… heichou… Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « compensation » ?**

Levi regarda Eren dans les yeux avant de soupirer. Il allait devoir lui expliquer des choses. Beaucoup de choses. Y compris celles qu'il voulait garder secrètes.


	8. Secrets

**Hey hey hey! Je vais poster plusieurs chapitres aujourd'hui étant donné que je postes déjà sur un autre site sur lequel je suis plus avancée, ce qui me rendra la tâche plus facile... ^^' Bref, ce chapitre est légèrement plus sombre sur la fin mais ce n'est que le début... ;p**

 **Bonne lecture, enjoy!**

* * *

Erwin se tenait, debout, devant Levi qui, lui, était à genoux. Son regard se dirigea vers Mike. D'un geste rapide, il força Levi à baisser la tête, droit dans la boue. Le regard du plus petit se fit plus meurtrier encore, si tant est que cela était possible. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Isabelle et Farlan, sa fratrie, encore aux mains des soldats. La poigne de Mike s'effaça mais le brun ne releva pas totalement la tête.

 **-J'accepte** , fit-il dans un murmure.

 **-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.**

Levi fusilla Erwin du regard. Et en plus, ce blond se foutait de sa gueule ?

 **-J'ai dit que j'acceptais de faire partie de l'armée. ÇA VOUS VA ? VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ? C'EST BON ?**

Le major eut un sourire à la fois satisfait et supérieur. Bah voilà, on y était. Tout ça pour que ce gamin accepte –enfin- de le suivre. Enfin bon, il ferait, sans aucun doute, une recrue formidable. Cette habileté à toute épreuve, combinée à une force insoupçonnée pour un homme de sa carrure, serait exploitée au mieux au sein de l'armée et en particulier dans les bataillons d'exploration. En réalité, le grand blond se fichait bien du sort des deux autres mais il avait vite vu que la grande gueule ne s'en séparerait pas. Tant pis. Il ferait avec.

* * *

Levi avait traîné Eren jusqu'au port afin de lui faire découvrir la mer. Le brun s'était littéralement figé. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette étendue d'eau salée infinie mais voir ce spectacle en vrai était bien plus impressionnant. Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de s'approcher du rivage pour goûter l'eau (qu'il recracha, cette dernière étant bien sûr trop salée) et faillit tomber. Le caporal soupira devant l'immaturité de son cadet. Il se rappela avec une pointe de nostalgie la première fois qu'il avait vu ce spectacle.

Eren n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que le caporal l'avait amené ici pour éviter de répondre à sa question cependant, il lui redemanderait une réponse plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était trop occupé à admirer la vue. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le bruit des vagues. Il pensait à tous ses amis et à leur réaction s'ils avaient été à ses côtés. Sasha se serait jetée sur les échoppes des pêcheurs d'où s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs de poisson fumé, entraînant Connie avec elle. Tête de cheval aurait certainement suivit Marco qui serait allé à la rencontre des autochtones et Ymir se serait isolée en compagnie de Krista mais la plupart se seraient contenté d'observer. Armin aurait pris des notes pour son journal avant d'être arrêté par Mikasa qui lui aurait attrapé la main ainsi que celle d'Eren. Pour leur montrer que c'est avec eux qu'elle souhaitait partager ces souvenirs. Et avec personne d'autre. Le soldat soupira avant de se sortir de sa rêverie. Un jour il reviendrait, avec Armin. Et Mikasa.

Eren se tourna vers son caporal et trouva ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant l'immensité marine. Il détailla le visage si peu expressif pendant quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver si séduisant. Ses yeux d'acier, d'habitude inexpressifs, reflétaient une certaine mélancolie sans être tristes. Ils changèrent de cible et rencontrèrent ceux d'Eren qui rougit discrètement en détournant la tête.

 **-T'as un problème ?**

 **-N-non, c'est juste… on devrait rentrer, il va bientôt faire nuit.**

Levi soupira. Eren avait raison, pour une fois. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Il prit partit d'écouter le plus jeune, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un excuse pour qu'il réponde –enfin- à la fameuse question.

 **-Mouais. On y va.**

Ils remontèrent vers leur lieu de résidence à pas lents. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Chacun voulait le briser mais aucun des deux ne savait comment s'y prendre. Levi ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

 **-Heu, capo-**

 **-Eren, je-**

Ils commencèrent à parler en même temps, se coupant mutuellement la parole.

 **-Vas-y, parle.**

 **-Heichou, vous savez… enfin, si vous ne voulez pas en parler… on pourra voir ça plus tard, on devrait se concentrer sur Mikasa et Krista…**

Levi ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était persuadé qu'Eren allait le harcelé pour en savoir plus. Mais non, il se montrait plus que respectueux du silence de son supérieur. Comme quoi, le caporal ne connaissait pas Eren aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

 **-Ouais… Merci.**

Eren avait en réalité plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il avait en effet renoncé à harceler Levi mais pas à en savoir plus. Il trouverait un autre moyen. Les deux soldats rentrèrent à leur habitat provisoire, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils n'en sortirent que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent sur le palier où les attendait Mona.

 **-LEVI ! Tu exagères, quand même !**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ?**

La rousse sera les poings. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

 **-T'as vu l'heure ? Ariane n'arrête pas de pleurer ! Elle a cru que tu nous abandonnais, une fois de plus.**

Ah, merde. Avec tous ces évènements, ils avaient pour ainsi dire, complètement oublié Ariane ainsi que la promesse d'aller la chercher à l'école. Le conflit aurait pu s'arrêter là si Levi avait été quelqu'un de calme mais Levi n'était PAS quelqu'un de calme.

 **-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai choisi de partir ? Laisse-moi te dire un truc, j'ai jamais eu le choix pour quoi que ce soit.**

 **-On a toujours le choix, Levi ! Ne me fais pas croire que t'as pas choisi de nous abandonner, tous ! Tu l'as fait consciemment.**

S'il y a bien une chose que le caporal détestait, en plus de la saleté, c'était ces phrases toutes faites. « On a toujours le choix ». Ah ! Vraiment ? Parce que s'il avait le choix, beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas arrivées. Il serra les poings à son tour.

 **-Si j'avais eu le choix, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais pas entré dans l'armée. Si j'avais eu le choix, je…je serais parti bien plus tôt !**

Mona ouvrit de grands yeux. Levi lui lança un dernier regard haineux avant de disparaître dans les rues d'Angermünde. Eren avait voulu le suivre mais avait été arrêté par Mona qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison.

 **-Laisse-le Eren. Il reviendra quand il se sera calmé.**

 **-Heu… Mona-san… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le caporal ?**

La rousse soupira.

 **-Tu sais, Eren, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire tout ça… Il t'en parlera quand il sera prêt. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il a beaucoup souffert et qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile, loin de là !**

* * *

 **-Merde !**

Eren était déjà couché dans son hamac mais ne parvenait cependant pas à trouver le sommeil. Le soleil avait fait place au ciel étoilé il y avait un moment déjà. Et Levi n'était toujours pas revenu. Eren en avait marre. Marre. Marre ! Pourquoi était-il toujours le seul à être dans le secret ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-on rien ? Lui aussi se sentait concerné par le caporal, après tout, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps (non pas que cela gêne Eren, bien au contraire !)…

Il soupira en se retournant pour la énième fois. Il réfléchit à une occupation (bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un quelconque bouquin avant son départ) avant de se redresser en sursaut. Un livre ! Mais oui ! Il avait complètement oublié le carnet qu'il avait _emprunté_ –hum- chez Levi ! Il se dépêcha d'aller le chercher avant de se glisser sous la couette bien chaude (mine de rien, on était en hiver !), le livret en cuir abîmé par le temps en main. Il s'assit confortablement en tailleur avant de l'ouvrir.

 _Journal du caporal Ashida Tooru._

 _Bataillon d'exploration_

La mention « Caporal » avait été rajoutée après, comme en témoignaient les tâches d'encre. Eren hésita un moment avant de continuer sa lecture. Après tout, il s'agissait de quelque chose de très personnel. Il se reprit vite en se disant que si ce journal se trouvait chez Levi, il y trouverait sûrement des indices sur son passé. Il s'interrogea aussi sur l'identité de ce mystérieux Ashida Tooru, lui aussi caporal qui plus est dans le Bataillon d'exploration. Eren ne se souvenait pourtant pas de quiconque portant un tel nom…


	9. Cher bluttruzz

**Hey hey hey! Voilà le dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui mais pas des moindres! Vous allez avoir la joie de découvrir un nouveau personnage et; avec lui, un nouveau POV... Je tiens à préciser que le personnage d'Ashida Tooru m'appartiens totalement (je dois avouer que je me suis inspirée de moi-même pour certains petits points... ^^'). J'espère que vous allez apprécier, bonne lecture! J'attends vos appréciations!**

 **J'allais oublier, comme à chaque fois: SnK est l'oeuvre d'Hajime Isayama-sensei, seuls les OC et la trame de l'histoire sont de moi**

* * *

 _Journal du soldat Ashida Tooru_

 _Bataillon d'Exploration_

 _Cher journal_ (c'est un peu kitsch comme présentation, non ?) _,_ _bref, cher bluttruzz, il s'est passé pas mal de choses aujourd'hui mais je dois avouer que pour le moment on s'en fout un peu_ (ok, beaucoup) _. Ce journal sera surtout pour moi un moyen de laisser une trace de mon existence après ma mort, si je ne réussis pas devenir célèbre d'ici là… Donc, logiquement, je vais commencer par me présenter. … … … C'est horrible, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire –écrire- DU TOUT._

 _Je m'appelle Ashida Tooru. Ashida n'est pas mon vrai nom de famille, j'ai été adopté juste après ma naissance, ma mère étant décédée en me donnant vie et mon père restant un illustre inconnu. J'ai souvent demandé à mes parents quel était mon vrai nom de famille mais apparemment l'hôpital où je suis né a été détruit juste après ma naissance et les archives ont été déplacées._

 _Tooru. C'est le dernier mot prononcé par ma mère avant qu'elle ne meure. Bref, finissons le mélodrame là, ce n'est pas le sujet demandé. Bref, j'ai vécu dans une famille relativement aimante, surtout que j'étais fils unique. Je dis « étais » car j'ai quitté ma famille pour entrer dans l'armée et notre séparation ne s'est pas très bien passée… Je reparlerai de l'armée un peu plus bas._

 _AU FAIT. Trèèès important. Je dois vous prévenir. Je ne suis pas vraiment seul. Comment dire… Parfois, j'entends… des voix ? (_ cela expliquerai pourquoi je parle/écrit souvent à la première du pluriel… à moins que ce soit tout simplement pour moi et mon intelligence. Ainsi que ma modestie. Et puis, tant qu'on y est, invitons mon ego.) _Ouais, on va dire ça. Surtout dans les moments de stress enfaite. Elles ne sont pas méchantes, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir !_ (quoique… nan j'rigole, ça ne me transformera pas en psychopathe violeur de petits oursons trop mignons roses avec des petits cœurs sur le ventre) _D'ailleurs, elles ont même leur petit nom ! Appelez-les A et B_ (qui ne rêve pas d'un tel nom ?) _._ _Bref, fermons cette parenthèse et continuons._

 _Ensuite, la partie la plus difficile, pour moi. Le physique. Arg. Je suis un homme_ (sisi, j'ai même un… heu, je vais arrêter avant de commettre l'irréversible) _même on pourrait facilement croire le contraire. Associez un corps androgyne_ (un corps de lâche, quoi) _avec un visage bien féminin comme il faut pour faire une jolie jeune femme et vous obtiendrez… moi ! Autant dire que ça n'a pas toujours été facile de me faire respecter parmi mes camarades de classe. Comme quoi, on est vraiment con quand on est gosse. Mais bon, maintenant j'accepte mon corps tel qu'il est et ça me fait même marrer quand on me prend pour une femme. Faut dire que je fais pas grand-chose pour qu'on croie le contraire… Mes cheveux, noirs, sont assez longs_ (surtout devant, où je me laisse une mèche assez longue, comme ma PLANETE HAHAHA) _, 'fin vers le bas du cou_ (derrière) _, on va dire… Mes yeux sont amandes_ (je pense qu'un de mes parents biologiques était asiatique) _et d'une couleur difficilement descriptible verts-bruns-dorés, on va dire. Ah, oui, je suis myope_ (mais vraiment très beaucoup) _du coup j'ai toujours des lunettes d'aviateurs sur le front, au cas où je perdrais une lentille. Ma peau est aussi issue de mon patrimoine asiatique_ (j'ai le teint jaune quoi. Bah, c'est mieux que vert. Sans vouloir être raciste avec les verts, hein !) _. J'ai aussi pris l'habitude de m'attacher un bandeau rouge autour de la tête_ (en mode ninja et tout, la classe !) _. Je suis assez petit, aussi. Et faible. Snif._

 _Maintenant que mon calvaire est fini et que vous avez pu vous moquer à loisir, passons à la suite de mon histoire. Comme je l'ai dit_ (ECRIT ON A DIT, MERDE) _plus tôt, j'ai quitté mes parents_ (adoptifs, hein. Quand je précise pas, ça veut dire que c'est eux. Sinon je précise. Sauf si j'oublie. DEMERDEZ-VOUS, SAPRISTI. ) _pour intégrer l'armée. Comme je vivais dans un village un peu excentré, j'ai décidé de me rendre directement à la capitale pour profiter du meilleur enseignement possible. Sur la route, j'ai rencontré une famille qui se faisait détrousser alors je les ai défendu… Apparemment, mon fait d'arme, sur lequel je ne vais pas m'étendre, est remonté jusqu'aux oreilles d'un certain major Erwin et j'ai pu intégrer directement le bataillon de mon choix_ (en l'occurrence de Bataillon d'Exploration) _sans passer par les trois ans d'instruction obligatoires. Et voilà où j'en suis_ (ouais, je sais, j'ai fait genre que c'était il y a longtemps mais, enfaite, c'était aujourd'hui mon premier jour…).

* * *

 _Cher bluttruzz, comme tu le sais_ (pourquoi est-ce à toi que je m'adresse ? T'es qu'un pauv' carnet…) _, aujourd'hui était mon premier jour au sein du Bataillon. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez intimidé au milieu de tous ces muscles_ (même les filles ont plus d'abdos que moi !) _._

 _J'ai aussi fait une belle rencontre. Il s'appelle Levi et il a quatre ans de plus que moi. Il semble assez introverti mais il est gentil. Il a une sœur, Isabelle_ (une de mes cousines s'appelle Isabelle, même si je ne la connais pas très bien… Ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne change rien au fait qu'elle s'appelle Isabelle… Enfin, passons parce que je pense que tu t'en bats TOTALEMENT les pages) _et un frère qui s'appelle Farlan. Ils ne sont pas vraiment frères et sœur mais ce sont « adoptés » mutuellement, on va dire. Retournons à Levi. Que dire. Il est beau. Vraiment. Très. Beaucoup. Bandant. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que je préfère les hommes, mais là… Je craque. Comment peut-on être aussi… Parfait ? Faut vraiiiment que j'arrête de baver, ça fait des tâches d'encre. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux acier qui te transpercent l'âme_ (je fais dans la poésie maintenant) _,_ _ses muscles… bon ok, il a UN point négatif. Mais un tout petit… AHAHAHA QUE JE SUIS DROLE_ (vous comprendrez après pourquoi je dis ça) _._ _Bah ouais, il est tout petit. Plus que moi, c'est dire !_ (bon okok, que de quelques centimètres à peine, mais ça vaut la peine de le faire remarquer !) _Mais après tout, ça reste un détail. De toute façon, faut que j'arrête de rêver. Ce genre d'histoire, ça ne finit jamais bien._

 _Et puis, il n'est pas QUE beau ! Intelligent aussi ! Même s'il jure comme un charretier, il semble curieux de tout et est cultivé. Il est doué, aussi. Vous le verriez utiliser la tridimensionnalité ! Je n'ai pu l'observer que quelques minutes_ (je suis arrivé alors qu'ils étaient en plein exercice) _mais ça m'a suffi pour être bluffé. Isabelle et Farlan se débrouillent bien aussi mais Levi… c'est quelque chose ! Voush, vaaam, il vous passe devant et vous ne voyez même pas ! J'ai hâte de m'y essayer, ça sera l'occasion de demander des conseils au beau gosse… STOP. Arrêtons ça maintenant. Nonjenedoispasdraguerlevi. En plus, je n'ai aucune expérience en drague et même en amour en général. Bah oui, j'ai vingt ans et je suis encore puceau. En même temps, je suis gay. C'est pas pour me défendre à tout prix, hein_ (menteur !) _,_ _mais aucuns des gars sur lesquels j'aurais éventuellement pu avoir des vues, n'étaient gays. Ce qui règle la question. Bref, comme ma sexualité ne regarde aucun d'entre vous, chers lecteurs, je vais arrêter là._

 _Donc, je suis arrivé sur le camp du Bataillon d'Exploration dans la matinée. J'ai pu les observer utiliser la tridimensionnalité_ (j'ai les boules… je vais pas y arriveeeer !) _. On a ensuite fait quelques combats à main nues et j'ai pu un peu parler à mes nouveaux camarades. Ensuite, direction réfectoire_ (la bouffe est dégueulasse) _._ _L'après-midi, nous avons eu le droit à des démonstrations de techniques au couteau que nous avons dû reproduire. Bref, je suis couvert de bleus_ (c'était des couteaux en bois.) _. Génial. J'ai peur pour la suite. Je vais m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui étant donné qu'il est tard, que je suis crevé et que Keiji, mon camarade de chambre, va finir pas me tuer. Parce que ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que je parle en écrivant. Mais je ne dis pas vraiment ce que j'écris. Enfaite, ça serait plus comme si je conversais avec A et B. Enfin bref, je dzan sj ZALPQM SQ_

 _C'EST BON KEIJI, j'arrête ! Par contre, merci de ne plus me taper avec un oreiller. LES ASIATIQUES SONT EN VOIE DE DISPARITION, BORDEL. Protégeons-les._

* * *

Eren leva les yeux du carnet, Levi n'étant toujours pas revenu. Il s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur Tooru, ou plus précisément, sur ce qu'il était devenu car cela semblait évident que s'il y avait eu un énergumène pareil dans le Bataillon, Eren l'aurait forcément remarqué. Il hésita un peu avant de décider de continuer un peu sa lecture. Il appréciait ce Tooru, sans même le connaître il se sentait en confiance. Ce mystérieux soldat semblait être quelqu'un de bien, de vrai; un peu fou sur les bords, il est vrai, mais Eren avait tout de même de plus en plus envie de connaître son histoire.

* * *

 _Cher bluttruzz, voilà un mois que je suis arrivé au sein de bataillon_ (je n'ai jamais dit que j'écrirais souvent !) _. Je me suis rapproché des autres, en particulier Levi, Keiji_ (ce mec est génial ! Sérieux, il peut faire rire n'importe qui –sauf Levi- sur n'importe quel sujet !) _et Isabelle. C'est un peu plus compliqué avec Farlan, il ne semble pas m'aimer…. Pareil entre Levi et Keiji, ces deux-là sont à la limite de se taper dessus dès qu'ils se croisent… Enfin, tant qu'ils ne le font pas vraiment, on s'en fout._

 _Je dois avouer que je me fais chier. Vraiment. On n'a pas encore eu de grosse mission et tous les jours se ressemblent. A la limite, tant mieux. Ça veut dire que le nombre de Titans se réduit mais d'un autre côté, je rêve de parcourir le monde et rester là, enfermé… Ca me saoule. Ma seule distraction reste Levi… PAS COMME CA, pervers. C'est que j'avais remarqué qu'il passait pas mal de temps dans la bibliothèque mais il ne lisait jamais quoi que ce soit_ (même pas de trucs érotiques ! Sérieux, des fois, j'me demande s'il est vraiment humain…) _et puis il m'a avoué qu'il ne savait pas lire et encore moins écrire. En même temps, c'est pas étonnant, la plupart des habitants de la ville souterraine sont analphabètes. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser ça, mais Levi, Isabelle et Farlan viennent de là-bas, eux aussi. Enfin, « aussi », je suis juste né là-bas. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment mes parents ont fait pour obtenir des passeports_ (drogue ? contrebande ? le mystère reste entier…) _. Bref, revenons à notre sujet initial. J'ai donc pris la décision de lui apprendre à lire ET à écrire. Ouiiiii, je sais, c'est une lourde tâche mais, d'un autre côté, il apprend vite. Et puis, vous auriez vu sa tête quand il m'a avoué ce « secret »_ (ses joues rouges…. KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! trooop chou !) _… j'ai craqué._

 _COMMENT POURRAIS-JE OUBLIER DE PARLER DE CA. Ou plutôt d'Elle. Ou lui, je suis pas sûr. On va dire que c'est une meuf. CETTE TAREE LA. OUI. HANJI ZOE. Elle est_ _(presque)_ _aussi tarée que moi, c'est dire ! Je suis pas habitué, moi ! D'habitude je suis le seul à être dérangé ! Elle connaissait déjà tout le monde car, apparemment, il parait, il est possible que, je vais y arriver, elle faisait déjà partie du Bataillon mais ils l'ont foutu aux labo_ (ils devaient en avoir marre) _qui l'ont renvoyé à l'expéditeur_ (on dit qu'elle aurait détruit le bâtiment Est… Srx !) _. Elle est arrivée comme une furie en hurlant « LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » tout en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras mais bon, il ne faut sous-estimer les plus petits. Vraiment dommage que je n'aie pas le compas dans l'œil, je suis sûr qu'il a battu des records de distances au lancer d'humain._

* * *

Eren sortit de sa lecture, décidemment trop fatigué pour continuer. Malgré cela, ce journal restait passionnant et prometteur. Il collectait, petit à petit, des indices sur Levi. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que ce dernier venait de la ville souterraine (les seules choses qu'il savait sur cette ville était qu'elle avait été détruite et ses habitants rapatriés dans les villages entourant le Mur Maria. Il savait aussi que ça avait été une région très pauvre et qu'il fallait acheter des passeports très chers afin de « remonter à la surface ».) mais, plus encore, qu'il avait un frère et une sœur. Le caporal n'avait jamais mentionné une quelconque famille, ni même amis. Il jeta un dernier regard au hamac vide avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	10. Choix

**Attention! Changement de rating!**

* * *

Levi s'écroula sur le sol. A ce stade-là, même la saleté environnante ne l'importunait plus. Il inspira désespérément, tentant –sans succès- de contenir les larmes coulant sur ses joues blafardes. Il n'avait même plus la force de lever le bras pour essuyer ces torrents de lave. Il ferma les yeux en se repliant sur lui-même. Malgré la douleur, il ne regrettait pas ces actes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu un choix et l'avait fait en tout en sachant les conséquences. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour Eren. Le petit n'avait pas le droit de souffrir comme lui avait souffert, bien des années auparavant.

 **.oOo.**

Eren se réveilla avec une délicieuse odeur de pain sortit du four. Mona était vraiment une cuisinière hors-pair. Il tourna la tête vers le hamac toujours vide du caporal. Il n'était pas revenu durant la nuit et Eren commençait à être vraiment inquiet. Il s'habilla (en civil, bien sûr) et fit sa toilette rapidement avant de sortir dans la rue.

Angermünde avait beau être une petite cité, elle n'en restait pas moins un dédale chaotique et incompréhensible de ruelles anciennes et, pour une grande partie, mal famées. La jeune recrue avançait toujours plus profondément, s'enfonçant dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la bourgade. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps mais regrettait déjà le centre, aéré et fleuri. Il faisait attention à chacun de ses pas, de peur de marcher sur un rat ou sur d'autres choses pas forcément identifiables (et tant mieux). Il venait d'enjamber le troisième mendiant depuis le début de la rue lorsqu'il entendit une faible plainte.

 **.oOo.**

Levi sentit qu'on s'approchait le lui. Il ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tenta de se débattre mais la main le maintint au sol.

 **-Heichou ! C'est moi, Eren. Ne bougez pas si vous êtes blessé.**

Cependant, Levi ne se calma pas à en entendant la voix d'Eren. Bien au contraire. Le gamin n'aurait pas dû le voir dans cet état. Et s'il apprenait ce que son caporal avait fait ? Non… Il ne comprendrait pas, il était encore naïf. Il ne devait pas comprendre.

Eren commença à soulever le caporal par les aisselles, tentant tant bien que mal de le remettre debout mais ce dernier ne tenait absolument pas sur ses jambes- et ne faisait aucun effort pour. Il se résolut finalement à le porter sur son dos. Il l'avait soulevé d'à peine quelques centimètres lorsqu'une autre plainte vint déchirer le silence.

 **-Caporal, ça va ? Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment vous ramener…**

 **-Mon… mon dos…**

 **-Hein ?**

Levi dû inspirer un grand coup avant de continuer. Le simple fait de prononcer deux mots l'avait épuisé.

 **-J'ai mal… bas… dos…**

Eren se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver comme ça ? Il n'avait tout de même pas…

 **-Heichou, qu'est-ce que-**

Levi ferma les yeux avant même la fin de la question.

 **.oOo.**

Levi était plus déterminé que jamais. Il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait mais il savait aussi que c'était son choix et qu'il avait décidé de son plein gré ce qui allait arriver. Il sera les points avant d'entrer. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas besoin de sonner, le borgne l'attendant déjà. Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur à son égard.

 **-Johnny savait qu't'allais v'nir** , répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Le vieux conduisit Levi à Johnny. Ce dernier était toujours affalé, sans sa charmante compagnie cette fois-ci. Il se redressa en apercevant le brun.

 **-Levi ! Comme je suis-**

 **-Ça va, fais pas comme si tu t'y attendais pas.**

Johnny eut un petit sourire. Il gloussa.

 **-Tu n'as pas changé. Quoique… j'ai tout de même du mal à croire que tu t'apprêtes à accepter mes conditions…**

Le caporal ne répondit rien mais serra les poings. Lui aussi avait du mal à y croire. Dès le début, il avait compris que Johnny attendrait une compensation. Et pas des moindres.

 **-Fais pas chier et grouille-toi de l'faire venir.**

 **-Qui a dit que LUI allait venir ?**

Levi se redressa. Comme-

Il sombra dans les ténèbres.

 **.oOo.**

Lorsqu'il émergea, Levi se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Il cligna des yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair mais la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il essaya d'analyser calmement la situation. Il était allongé, sur un lit visiblement. Il tenta de se redresser mais son corps était lourd comme du plomb, à moins que… Il tourna la tête et constata que ses poignets étaient attachés, ses chevilles aussi, sûrement. Il gigota pour tester la solidité des liens mais ils étaient visiblement faits d'une matière assez solide, certainement du cuir (le métal aurait été froid sur sa peau alors que des cordes l'auraient brûlé).

 **-Tsk… quel pervers…**

Un petit rire retentit.

 **-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…**

C'était une voix d'homme, étonnement douce. Levi se raidit malgré lui. Il avait eu beau s'y préparer, maintenant que le moment fatidique approchait, il commençait vraiment à regretter. Encore.

Au bruit des pas, le caporal devina que l'inconnu s'approchait du grand lit à baldaquins. Le brun put enfin l'observer. Grand, des cheveux blonds mis-longs, une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Au moins, il n'était pas dégueu à regarder. C'était déjà ça.

 **-Je dois avouer que Johnny ne m'a pas déçu sur ce coup-là… Le « fameux » Levi, enfin à mes pieds… Ou plutôt, dans mon lit.**

 **-Ouais ouais, c'est ça… Donne-moi ton nom, que j'sache au moins qui va m'défoncer l'cul.**

L'autre eut un sourire taquin.

 **-Sousuke, ça suffira. Mais tu peux m'appeler maître, si tu préfères.**

 **-C'est qu'on fait dl 'humour… Grouille-toi d'en finir au lieu d'piailler.**

L'homme rit.

 **-Il m'avait aussi vanté cette fougue… mais ce serait vraiment trop dommage d'en finir trop rapidement…. Non, je crois que je vais bien prendre mon temps.**

Levi ne répliqua que par un « Tsk… » habituel. Il savait que, quoi qu'il dise, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser faire.

Le blond enleva sa chemise sous les yeux attentifs, malgré lui, de Levi. Et, apparemment, le spectacle ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt bien gaulé. Il défit ensuite les liens qui retenaient les chevilles du soldat. Il grimpa sur le lit. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps de Levi qui ne réagit pas. L'homme déboutonna, petit à petit, la chemise du sous-officier, dévoilant son torse qui semblait tout droit venu d'une statue de l'antiquité grecque. Levi tenta, sans réussir, de réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'une langue taquine vint lui titiller le cou et le lobe de ses oreilles, très sensibles. La langue descendit sur son torse, s'attaquant aux deux boutons de chair rose, déjà durcis par l'excitation mais elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et s'occupa de la virilité du soldat, débarrassé de ses vêtements, visiblement trop gênants au goût de Sousuke. Ce dernier approcha ses doigts de la bouche de Levi qui, même si ça lui déplaisait fortement, commença à les humidifier. Une fois cela fait, le blond arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et le grognement de frustration du brun se changea vite en gémissement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt bouger en lui. Un deuxième vint le rejoindre, cherchant ce point si particulier qui l'emmènerait au septième ciel. Levi se cambra en criant de plaisir lorsque Sousuke trouva sa prostate. Il retira ses doigts du soldat et le pénétra.

 **.oOo.**

Lorsque Levi se réveilla, le soleil passait déjà travers les épais rideaux de la chambre à coucher. Il se redressa, non sans un gémissement de douleur. La voix de Sousuke lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte :

 **-Oups, je pensais avoir été assez doux pourtant…**

Le brun grogna.

 **-Bref, tu peux partir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Johnny sait déjà que j'ai eu ce que je voulais.**

Levi enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la grande bâtisse sans un mot. Il attendit d'être hors du champ de vision de Sousuke qui, il le sentait, l'observait à travers la grande fenêtre à l'étage avant de courir. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste fuir.

 **.oOo.**

Il courut, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force. Il s'écroula dans une ruelle sombre et pleura. Il se sentait sale. Trop sale.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé? Si oui, félicitation, vous êtes une bande de pervers sadiques! MOUHAHAHA. Bref, j'espère que c'était pas trop mal, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène comme ça... (* _gênée_ ) Bref, merci de lire ma fiction, ça me fait énormément plaisir! Review? :3  
A plus, pour un nouveau chapitre! ^^


	11. Révélations

**Bonjoir à tous! Héééé oui, le chapitre 11 tant attendu est ENFIN là. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai longuement hésité à continuer à écrire et j'ai finalement réussi à m'y remettre et... le voilà! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience!**

 **MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui m'ont poussée à continuer cette fic, alors merci encore! Je vous adore! (pour de vrai!)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Révélations**

 _Résumé: Mikasa et Krista ont disparu! Eren et Levi se mettent donc en chemin pour les retrouver. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs très impliqué dans l'affaire, à tel point qu'il va jusqu'à échanger son corps pour une nuit avec un mystérieux homme en échange d'informations... Eren le retrouve -après cette fameuse nuit- dans une ruelle de la ville et le ramène chez Mona, l'amie de Levi qui les héberge. Parallèlement, il entend bien continuer la lecture du carnet trouvé chez le caporal et appartenant à un certain Ashida Tooru..._

* * *

De retour chez Mona, Eren coucha Levi dans son hamac avant de ressortir de la petite habitation. Il avait un peu besoin de flâner mais, surtout, de réfléchir. Ses pas le menèrent au port. Il s'assit sur la grève en humant l'air iodé. Le vent marin le fit frissonner et il regretta de ne pas avoir prévu de vêtements plus chauds. Son regard vert-doré se perdit au loin, tout comme ses pensées. Malgré les apparences, Eren n'était plus un enfant et il savait tout de même un minimum de choses. Il lui avait suffi de voir le caporal dans cet état pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. La question n'était pas là, il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu motiver Levi au point qu'il se prostitue ainsi ? Il était de notoriété publique que Mikasa et lui ne pouvaient pas se voir, et il ne côtoyait pas assez Krista pour s'impliquer à ce point. De plus, Eren savait pertinemment que le caporal ne faisait pas ça rien que pour ses beaux yeux, il avait forcément un but à atteindre. Mais lequel ?  
Eren resta assit encore un moment avant de se décider à rentrer. La meilleure façon d'obtenir une réponse était d'aller chercher à la source.

 **.oOo.**

Eren monta au grenier à petits pas, ne sachant pas si le caporal était réveillé. Il constata que son supérieur est en effet bien endormi. Il contempla quelques instants ses traits détendus avant de chercher une nouvelle distraction en attendant le réveil de sa _belle endormie_. Son regard s'arrêta sur le journal de Tooru, plus ou moins caché par une couverture.

 **.oOo.**

 _Cher bluttruzz, ma première mission solo est enfin arrivée !_

 _Enfin, solo c'est vite dit Levi m'accompagne (_ _mais comme c'est une demi-portion, ça compte pas vraiment. J'espère REELLEMENT qu'il ne tombera JAMAIS sur ce journal. Je tiens un minimum à la vie_ _). Bref, on va chasser du titan. Je suis hyper excité ! Bon, Keiji l'était un peu moins (_ _Gna gna gna, t'es pas assez préparé, en plus t'es tout p'tit, tu vas t'faire bouffer, blablabla_ _) mais on s'en fout, il vient pas. Normalement, on sera de retour dans la base dans quelques jours, ça sera assez rapide. Bon, je vais t'laisser, le gnome va encore gueuler si j'chuis en r'tard !_

 **.oOo.**

 _Cher bluttruzz, encore moi !_

 _On est partis il y a deux jours et notre mission est déjà terminée ! Les titans étaient plus proches qu'on ne le pensait (_ _et plus cons, accessoirement_ _). Bref, c'était du gâteau. Nan, en vrai je me suis contenté de regarder Levi faire tout le travail, bandant ses magnifiques muscles sous le soleil printanier… avant de me prendre une tarte parce que je cite, je suis «_ _un bâtard de tire-au-flanc_ _» et que Levi n'a pas «_ _l'intention de faire tout le putain de bouleau_ _» à ma place. Bref, la routine. Non, le plus intéressant est ce qui est arrivé APRES la bataille. Il faisait nuit, la lune brillait, nous étions tous les deux, Levi et moi, autour du feu de camp. On a commencé à raconter nos souvenirs d'enfance en se rapprochant, petit à petit… Et puis, c'est arrivé. Ça nous a semblé si… naturel. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mon premier baiser ! NQJKNAhsjnsqjKJI7587NHUIK^ je m'en remets toujours pas ! Levi était tout rouge (_ _je ne devais pas être mieux !_ _)… Et, oh mon dieu. Ce mec est VRAIMENT un dieu. Je m'explique : il est beau, intelligent, mignon, fort, mignon, et PUTAIN CE QU'IL EMBRASSE BIEN ! Celui qui dit le contraire est un menteur ! Et un homme mort (_ _on n'embrasse pas MON Levi, kapich ?_ _)._

 **.oOo.**

Eren sortit de sa lecture en rougissant. Il ne pensait pas tomber sur ce genre de choses, si personnelles… Il se sentait à la fois pensif, amusé et jaloux. Pensif parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que le caporal puisse éprouver de l'amour et parce qu'il s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur le sort d'Ashida Tooru amusé parce que voir Levi rougir devait être un spectacle vraiment intéressant et jaloux parce que ce Tooru avait réussi à capturer le cœur de l'homme qu'Eren admirait le plus au monde. Le dit homme se retourna en marmonnant dans son sommeil et le plus jeune crût pendant un moment qu'il allait se réveiller et que sa dernière heure avait sonné (Levi n'apprécierait sûrement de le voir, le carnet de son amant à la main…) mais le caporal n'ouvrit pas les yeux et Eren pût se replonger dans le journal.

 **.oOo.**

 _Aujourd'hui est arrivée quelque chose d'horrible. Nous venions à peine de rentrer de notre expédition qu'on sonnait l'alerte. De nouveaux titans, plus nombreux cette fois-ci. Et plus forts, plus organisés ils semblaient presque avoir une stratégie. Il y a eu de nombreux morts, une véritable hécatombe. Farlan et Isabelle n'ont pas survécu. Levi est encore sous le choc, il aura du mal à s'en remettre. Il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû les protéger. Bien sûr, je suis touché mais je me demande surtout comment on a pu rater autant de titans. Keiji a aussi été blessé mais c'est superficiel. Pour l'instant, je dois m'occuper de Levi, on verra après pour la suite._

 **.oOo.**

Eren était ému. Le caporal avait vraiment dû subir des épreuves terribles. Il comprenait désormais que la force du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité lui venait en réalité de sa soif de vengeance, tout comme lui. Il se sentait un peu lié à lui, d'une certaine façon. Il frotta ses yeux et s'apprêta à tourner la page lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jaeger ?

-Caporal ? Je vous croyais endormi…

-Je l'étais. Tu lis quoi ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et prit le carnet des mains du plus jeune qui commença à faire ses prières mais, contre toute attente, l'aîné le gratifia seulement d'un regard mi interrogatif, mi résigné. Il se rassit dans le hamac en soupirant.

« T'inquiète, j'vais pas t'bouffer. Je te dois bien des explications.

Eren se redressa, attentif et curieux.

« Après la mort de mon frère et de ma sœur, je me suis encore plus accroché à Tooru. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait. On a acheté une maison et continué à vivre au jour le jour, sans se soucier du reste. J'métais promis de tout faire pour le protéger. Je l'aimais vraiment. »

Il fit une pause dans son récit, comme pour chercher ses mots, avant de continuer.

« Mais un jour, il a disparu. Comme ça, en plein milieu du camp. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé, c'est un bout de papier avec une rose dessinée dessus. Alors, quand j'ai après la disparition de ces deux filles et quand j'ai vu le papier, j'ai craqué. J'ai cherché Tooru pendant des années et encore aujourd'hui, lorsque je suis en mission, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'inspecter les alentours… J'ai tellement souffert que je ne veux pas que cette fille, Ymir, et toi ressentiez la même chose.

-Caporal… vous n'étiez pas obligé de me dire tout ça… »

L'autre secoua la tête.

« Si. Il fallait que je t'explique à quel point c'est important pour moi. Je veux aussi que tu saches que je ne laisserai pas tomber. On va les retrouver. »

Eren hocha la tête et sourit. Puis il fit un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour. Il prit Levi dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas et sembla même se détendre. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité mais ils durent se séparer lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas approchant.

Mona entra dans la pièce.

« Levi, demanda-t-elle doucement, il y a un homme qui te demande en bas. Il dit qu'il a des informations pour toi. »

Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard avant de descendre : l'enquête allait enfin pouvoir _réellement_ commencer. Un petit homme, gris, au visage ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'un rat, les attendaient dans la rue, juste devant la maison. Il ne s'embêta pas avec les politesses et leur livra les informations attendues.

« Johnny m'a dit de vous transmettre des infos. Y'a un marché aux esclaves pas loin. On dit qu'ya un marchand réputé qu'a r'fait surface alors qu'il avait disparu d'puis un moment. Et qu'il a vendu des pièces d'qualité à prix forts. Vous d'vriez aller y faire un tour. Y'a aussi l'trafic d'organes qui marche bien mais les esclaves, surtout les femmes ou les androgynes, ça paye mieux. »

Puis il s'en alla sans attendre. Le cœur d'Eren se serra : Mikasa et Krista étaient sûrement des jouets aux mains d'hommes riches, pervers et sans scrupules. Et Tooru en avait peut-être aussi fait les frais.

* * *

Bien? Review (comment mendier en bonne bonne et due forme XD !) merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à plus, je l'espère!


	12. Les chasseurs

_Bonjoir !_  
 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (merci captain obvious…), il était temps ! Cette fois-ci, on change de point de vue, radicalement ! Et on s'approche du dénouement… J'espère que ça va vous plaire…_  
 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai que je vous impose entre chaque chapitre mais on va dire que la motivation me fuit… En tout cas, merci encore pour vos reviews et, même si je n'y réponds pas personnellement, elles me font chaud au cœur et je sais que sans votre soutient, j'aurais sûrement déjà abandonné…_  
 _Bref, merci. Et d'ailleurs, je vais maintenant répondre à vos reviews ici, avant l'histoire :_  
 _ **BambouBubble :** Sale moche, va ! Bref, merci pour tes reviews (dire que tu continues à lire cette histoire alors que tu ne connais pas l'œuvre originelle…). Je suis heureuse que tu commences (enfin, il était temps !) à comprendre les choses ! XD Sinon, A et B te font des poutous tout partout (et oui, c'était juste pour la rime XD) !_  
 _ **Fanakeh :** Ahah ! Je crois que ce chapitre va apporter quelques réponses à tes questions ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire !_  
 _ **Lerugamine :** merci pour ta gentille review, je suis némuuue !_

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
Après avoir ramené Levi chez Mona, Eren s'interroge sur les raisons qui ont poussé ce dernier à vendre son corps contre des informations sur Mikasa et Krista. Le caporal lui explique alors que son amant, Ashida Tooru, a disparu des années auparavant et dans les mêmes conditions que les deux jeunes filles. Levi a alors décidé de tout faire pour qu'Eren n'aie pas à souffrir comme lui. Enfin, les deux soldats obtiennent des renseignements qui pourraient bien faire avancer leur enquête : Mikasa et Krista auraient été vendues comme esclaves et Tooru aurait peut-être suivit le même destin !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Mikasa se retourna pendant quelques minutes cherchant, en vain, à retrouver le sommeil. Elle finit par abandonner et s'étira. Son regard s'égara sur la silhouette endormie de Krista. Elle s'étira à nouveau en baillant et sortit de la tente. Le soleil était à peine levé et le vent frais du matin jouait avec ses cheveux d'ébène redevenus longs. Elle contempla un moment le camp avant de rejoindre quelques personnes regroupées autour d'un feu de camps. Un homme lui proposa un peu de café qu'elle accepta sans un mot. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson brûlante, n'écoutant qu'à moitié la discussion. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle était arrivée au camp, accompagnée de Krista, mais elle s'était parfaitement intégrée, contrairement à la blonde, clouée au lit par ses blessures. Elle maudit une fois de plus ses ravisseurs. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré tout oublier, elle se souvenait parfaitement du moindre évènement depuis son enlèvement.

Elle se souvenait de s'être endormie sans pouvoir se débattre, de son réveil dans le convoi, d'avoir vu Krista, inanimée à ses côtés, du marché où on les avait vendue, du visage de cet homme répugnant qui les avait voulues pour lui. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de leurs gardiens, elles avaient réussi à s'échapper. Elles marchèrent longtemps avant de rencontrer un groupe de chasseurs nomades qui les prirent sous leur aile. Enfin, elles étaient en sécurité. Les chasseurs prodiguèrent des soins basiques à Krista, blessée durant leur fuite, mais cette dernière était encore trop faible pour entreprendre un long voyage. Mikasa dut donc réfréner son envie de retrouver son frère de cœur et prendre son mal en patience.

Malgré tout, la vie au camp n'était pas désagréable. Les chasseurs étaient très chaleureux et amicaux. Seuls leur chef et ses plus proches conseillers restaient froids et ne leur parlaient que très peu (encore fallait-il qu'ils sortent de leurs tentes). La jeune fille avait entendu des rumeurs disant que l'attitude glaciale du chef était due à son passé mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle profita donc d'être entourée de membres du clan assez anciens pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

 **« Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas l'histoire d'Hyreiss ?** s'étonna la chasseresse à qui elle s'était adressée, une certaine Maggie **Il faut y remédier tout de suite !**

 **-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Mag ? Je n'ai rien contre toi Mikasa, mais… tu ne fais pas partie de notre groupe** , objecta un autre

 **-T'inquiète, Phyl, tout l'monde la connait, cette histoire, c'en est presque dev'nu une légende ! »**

Le dénommé Phyl hocha la tête, convaincu. Maggie se retourna vers Mikasa et commença son récit.

 **.oO0Oo**.

Cette histoire débute il y a plusieurs années déjà, personne ne sait quand exactement. Une vieille fermière marchait dans la forêt d'Hyreiss, en quête de nourriture pour son mari malade. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une personne étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. C'était, comme tu peux t'en douter, notre chef. La vieille le ramena tant bien que mal chez elle, le lava et le soigna, attendant son réveil. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et lui expliqua qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Ni de son nom, ni de ce qu'il faisait dans cette forêt. Elle lui donna alors le nom de la forêt où elle l'avait trouvé et accepta de l'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement rétabli. Les mois passèrent et Hyreiss restait dans la petite ferme, s'occupant des champs pendant la convalescence du fermier mais un jour, alors qu'il revenait de la ville où il vendait sa production, il trouva la ferme détruite par un incendie et les fermiers morts. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet incendie était d'origine criminelle. Ravagé par la colère, il promit de trouver le coupable et de se venger. Hyreiss s'empara d'un sabre et commença son enquête. Il finit par démasquer le criminel et tint sa promesse. Certains disent qu'au lieu de le tuer directement, il prit son temps et que l'homme ne mourut qu'après une longue agonie de trois jours. Toujours est-il qu'Hyreiss se découvrit un talent incroyable pour le maniement des armes. Il décida alors d'en faire sa vie et recruta des hommes et femmes courageux et volontaires pour créer le clan que nous formons aujourd'hui et qui ne cesse de grandir.

 **.oO0Oo.**

Mikasa comprenait mieux l'attitude d'Hyreiss. S'il était aussi froid, c'était donc pour éviter de s'attacher à de gens qu'il pourrait perdre à nouveau. Cependant, elle gardait un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Elle avait cette impression tenace qu'il cachait quelque chose à rester ainsi cloîtré dans sa tente et à n'en sortir que le soir ou pendant la nuit, ces escapades secrètes en compagnie de ses « lieutenants »… tout cela lui laissait un goût amer et elle comptait bien découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Elle remercia Maggie et partie en silence dans sa tente. Elle réfléchit toute la journée à un moyen de révéler les cachoteries d'Hyreiss et attendit la nuit pour se glisser à l'extérieur. Seul Phyl veillait encore assis près de sa tente en fumant. Elle longea les tentes sans qu'il la vit et arriva près de celle du chef. Aucune lumière, aucun bruit. Il devait être sortit, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas pu s'y infiltrer. Elle attendit quelques secondes dans la pénombre, le temps que ces yeux s'y habituent. Elle s'approcha finalement de la table d'appoint placée près d'un lit de camp défait et s'empara de quelques papiers qui traînaient là. Elle s'assit sur le couchage et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise.

La lumière d'une lanterne la tira soudainement de ses pensées. Hyreiss la toisait, un air blasé sur le visage. Mikasa ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, pourtant, elle avait suivi une formation de soldat et pouvait repérer un ennemi de loin. Elle se rappela de l'histoire contée par Maggie et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ressentit de la peur. Cet homme était un tueur et elle était désarmée, à sa merci. Pourtant, il posa simplement la lanterne sur la table et s'assit près d'elle.

 **« J'imagine que tu attends des explications. Je me doutais que tu finirais par tout découvrir** , fit-il devant l'air décontenancé de la jeune femme.

 **-En effet, des explications seraient les bienvenues. Pour-pourquoi tous ces attentats ? »**

Ces papiers que tenait Mikasa n'étaient rien d'autres que les plans d'attentats qui secouaient le pays depuis quelques années déjà, faisant de nombreuses victimes chez les haut-fonctionnaires et les dirigeants de l'état. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ces chasseurs si gentils et accueillants étaient en réalité des meurtriers. En tant que soldat, elle se sentit inutile mais surtout trahie.

 **-Tout d'abord, sache que la plupart des chasseurs ne sont au courant de rien. Tu connais mon histoire, pas vrai ?**

Toujours sur ses gardes (bien qu'il ne sembla pas agressif, elle était tout de même en présence d'un terroriste !), elle hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

 **-La vérité, c'est que j'ai effectivement prit mon temps pour torturer cet homme. Pour le faire souffrir. Je pensais que cela me permettrait de me sentir mieux mais c'était faux. J'étais encore plus en colère. Je voulais tout détruire. J'aurais pu viser le peuple, ne pas me soucier de qui je touchais mais je voulais en même temps rendre la justice et-**

 **-La justice ?** le coupa-t-elle, **vous appelez ça de la justice ? Tuer tous ces gens innocents ?**

 **-Innocents ?** Il eut un rire sans joie, **ils sont tout sauf innocents. Tu sais, je n'ai pas découvert le coupable du meurtre de ces fermiers du jour au lendemain, j'ai mené mon enquête, patiemment, petit à petit. Ce que j'ai découvert, c'est que cet homme était le bras droit d'un meneur d'un culte très populaire au Sud. La police et l'armée étaient parfaitement au courant de ses actes mais il n'a pas été arrêté. Parce qu'il était riche et puissant, personne n'a rien fait. Et il pouvait continuer ses forfaits tranquillement, sans être inquiété. Cela m'a mis hors de moi.**

 **-Mais… c'est…**

 **-Impossible, tu crois ? Et c'est loin d'être un cas isolé. La vieille concurrençait sa propre ferme, il l'a supprimée. Tous ceux qui gouvernent, qui dirigent, qui répriment sont des pourris. Ils ne méritent pas d'avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur le peuple.**

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, exalté par son propre discours.

 **-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue et rende la justice ! Le peuple a peur, il ne peut pas agir ! La moindre manifestation de colère et c'est la prison, voir la mort. Les gens ont peur, pour eux mais aussi pour leur famille et leurs proches. Moi, je n'ai personne et je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je suis le seul à pouvoir changer les choses.**

Mikasa était de plus en plus effrayée par le fanatisme de cet homme. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victimes.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre me laisse un petit goût d'inachevé… pourtant, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je trouve cela assez rafraîchissant de changer de point de vue. Alors, Mikasa et Krista vont-elles réussir à stopper Hyreiss ? Vont-elles finir par retrouver Eren et Levi ? Suite au chapitre suivant !_

 _Et, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme d'hab !_


End file.
